The Weasley's Library
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Bill and Fleur's Wedding. It caused more love than originally intended. OneShot.


The Weasley's Library

Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in the dream hotel from which I'll never check out. (Meaning...I don't own it.)

"I do."

Okay, this may seem like an important moment in my brother's life, but I answered the question. And Hermione was asking me if I'd like some jam.

It was the day before the wedding, meaning that things around here were a little hectic. The Burrow was usually bustling with activity, but at 5:45 AM, things were a bit slow. Hermione had woken me up early this morning, so that I could see my first sunrise. Hermione started in on a story about seeing a sunrise on the beach, and when I mentioned that I'd never seen one, she took it to heart. Much to my displeasure.

So, this morning, I woke up to an angel with mussed hair, crumpled pyjamas, and barely opened eyes. The scariest part?

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Not the sunrise. The angel. Oh, the sunrise was amazing. But it was nothing compared to waking up to Hermione's face. Or eating breakfast with her. I'd eaten breakfast with her almost every morning for the last six years, and I had sat at this same table in the kitchen since before I could remember, but it was nothing like eating alone with her. We could talk endlessly, with no need for awkward silences, but there always were. I know I'm silent when I think about how much I lo - like her. Too much. But I know she could never feel the same way. I know it's a cliché, but she's too good to ever l - like someone like me.

Back to breakfast. I gladly took the jam for my toast and spread it on, thinking about Hermione, and how I wished I could protect her from Voldemort. I wished she didn't have to go on the no-doubt dangerous trip, but we were a team, Harry, Hermione, and I. We can't really function without each other. I looked up at her and smiled as she talked about something called a "peeano". Whatever that is. She said she loved playing them whenever she got the chance. Is it a game or a toy? I really didn't care. I just loved the way she smiled and her eyes lit up as she talked about it, whatever it was. It made me smile wider, and I asked, "What is a 'peeano'? What does it do?"

She told me some gibberish about a structure, usually wooden, that has black and white keys on the outside, and hammers that hit strings on the inside. It made a sound. When you hit the right keys together and in the right order, it made a song. She said she would have to show me to really get the way it worked. She said that a lot of songs only sounded good to her if they were played on the "peeano". "I'll play them for you, if I ever get the chance." I nodded and winced slightly at the way she said "if". She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world that she should have these doubts that we might not live.

"Hermione?" I asked. "Doesn't the thought that we might not live bother you?"

She sighed. "More than I care to show." I gave her a questioning look. "We have to be strong for Harry. I have to show him that I can take this. That I can go on this...mission." Her eyes looked too shiny. "I'm really worried about y - us."

With an intense heat in my stomach, I put my hand on top of hers, to comfort her. She gave me a sad smile, and my heart beat irregularly. "I worry about us, too." Slowly, she turned her hand around, so that our palms touched, and she wrapped her fingers around my hand. In turn, I wrapped my fingers around hers and wished I had a reason to hold her hand more often. Her hand was soft, and gave me the sensation that only with her touch, I could fly. It was the happiest I'd ever felt, and yet the saddest. I was holding _her_ hand, but sooner or later it would end, and I wanted to comfort her to the end of time. I wished that I could tell her everything would be okay and it would be true. But it wouldn't be true.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, just looking into each other's eyes. I no longer felt hungry, I really didn't feel anything, except what I was now sure was love. I couldn't deny it any longer, even to myself. I loved Hermione, and I always had. I knew I always would. The burning, tight knot in my stomach loosened a bit. Then the questions flooded in.

Why did she turn her hand over? Did she like me as more than a friend? Or did she trust me as a friend not to like her like that? Should I tell her? Should I kiss her right now? Would she stop talking to me if she didn't feel the same way? What do I do?

I thought I had it all figured out with us, but I was wrong. So wrong. I leaned into her, putting my face and hers inches away, and looked at her, trying to ask her with my eyes if I could kiss her. I was also trying to keep my breathing under control, so that she wouldn't know how nervous she made me. She smiled widely, and leaned in a little more, closing her eyes and I leaned in at the same time, and our lips touched. I had heard about fireworks and music in your head, but I never believed that was true. Until I kissed Hermione Granger. I never felt this way with Lavender Brown; I never felt anything for her. Hermione was a dream, the person I was meant to love, meant to be with. She pulled away slowly, and said, "I better not be another Lavender Brown. I am not just a face to snog. If I am, please go away. I've liked you too long and too much for that."

I laughed quietly, marveling at how badly he had buggered this up. "You are why I...dated Lavender Brown. How long is 'too long'?"

"Almost seven years is too long. You dated Lavender Brown for me? It was greatly appreciated," she said sarcastically.

"To..." I struggled for the right words. "So I could... So I could make you jealous, I guess."

"Why do you think I dated that numbskull, McLaggen? I certainly didn't like him. At all."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I know I'm not supposed to say this so early on, but I love you. I always have and will love you."

Her eyes widened so that they resembled the butter dish, and I wished I could swallow those words right back up. Her hand tightened around mine. "We...I..." Her mouth - or rather, her brain - seemed incapable of making sentences.

I slipped my hand away from hers. "I'm sorry." She shook her head frantically and grabbed my hand back.

"Don't be. I love you, too. I just didn't expect that. I mean, I never even thought you -"

That was all she said, for she was too busy kissing me to finish. I could only hope I was doing this right. When I kissed Lavender, I didn't care whether she liked it or not. With Hermione, I wanted it to be right and good. It wasn't about snogging; it was about showing my love for her. I didn't want it to be a public affair. It didn't need to be a social event. ("Are you going to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger snog tonight? Me and a bunch of my mates were going to go and I was just wondering...")

All too quickly, she pulled away and said, "Your mother will be down soon. Do you want her to see this?"

"Not yet." Hermione nodded understandingly. "I'm not sure I want to tell anyone. It's just that I don't want this to be public knowledge."

"Yet." I nodded, and, unwillingly, pulled my hand away from hers. As always, she was right. Mum came in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What are you two doing down here this early?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Hermione woke me up to see the sunrise this morning."

"Oh, really? Did you like it?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads." But not as much as what happened afterward.

"Oh, do you need me to make you breakfast?" She was eyeing us carefully. Whether she was looking for guilt, love, or hunger, I wasn't sure.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. We had some toast." Hermione volunteered. "I'll help you though."

"Oh, thank you, dear, but I'll be fine. You go ahead with what you'd like to do." She smiled widely. Perhaps she found what she was looking for in Hermione's demeanor and stance.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hermione looked at me. I shrugged and kissed Mum on the cheek. She just smiled at me as if she were reminiscing about my younger years. I left the room, and Hermione followed shortly after.

"I'm not sure I liked that in there," she said as we reached the stairs, taking my hand.

"What?" I immediately stopped. In my mind, I started to panic. She didn't like my kissing?

"I don't think I want you to kiss any other women while you're dating me."

I thought about that for a moment and then realized she was talking about kissing my mother on the cheek. I laughed and said, "You don't have to worry about that." I pulled her to me and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Now that's more like it. Unfortunately, your brothers, sister, and Harry will be down when they smell food."

"You think?" I said sarcastically, waiting for the stampede. I kept her hand. "Come on. I want to show you something you've never seen before."

"Never seen before? What?" She looked eager to see this.

"It's -" The breakfast rush pushed us down a few steps. Hermione had apparently never seen this, and found it very amusing. I decided to continue. "It's a surprise. You'll like it. Believe me." She smiled and followed me willingly up the stairs. As we reached the door, I turned to her and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone else about this. No matter who tortures you, especially not the family. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but this is different. You have to see this." I leaned down slightly to come to her level. "Promise?"

"Until my dying day. But what's so important about this? It's just Percy's room."

"Just trust me."

"Okay..." I grinned and led her inside. I knew no one would be inside because no one had been since Percy left. It was almost as if we couldn't fill his space. It just looked like Percy's room, and there wasn't anything special about the room. She gave me a look that said she wasn't impressed. "Don't worry. It's gets So much better."

"Okay..." I went over to Percy's wall, and crouched down, looking closely at the wallpaper. Hermione now looked at me like I was insane. I found the spot: the only place that had a slightly different shape than all the others. You wouldn't normally notice this sort of thing...unless you knew what you were looking for. I pulled Hermione very close to the wall and showed her the spot. "Do you see that it looks different?"

"Yes, but Ron, that's a defect in the product it's not -"

"Just press it," I said. She looked at me for a moment, scrutinizing my face, and then she finally pressed it. It was almost a Diagon Alley effect. The wall turned out and opened a secret room. We walked into a colossal library, endless floors of just shelves of books twice our size and magnificent lavish furniture surrounding us. Hermione held her breath.

"It's...It's...beautiful," she sighed.

"You like it?"

"I love it." She grabbed my hand again.

"It gets better."

"How? How could it possibly get better?"

"What's your favorite book?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "Twilight by Stephenie Meyer." I saw a speck off in the distance start moving, and flew to Hermione's free hand. Her mouth dropped open.

"Favorite song?"

She gulped. "The Girl with the Flaxen Hair by Claude Debussy." Nothing happened.

"Is that a translation?"

"Yes."

"Do you happen to know the original name?"

"La Fille Aux Cheveux de Lin by Claude Debussy." It started playing, sounding as if the musicians were right next to us. Hermione came closer to me, and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I love you, and I know you love reading. Especially when you can listen to music while you read."

"Thank you. You have no idea...I mean; I've had dreams about this."

I laughed, and said, "I'm glad I fulfilled that dream."

"And one much greater," she said, pulling me to a scarlet couch. I sat down and she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I have always loved you." She kissed my cheek very close to my ear and whispered. "You make me want to kiss you every minute of every day." We kissed again, and after a while, I pulled back, intoxicated by her.

"We should probably get out of here, before someone comes looking for us." She nodded and she got up and pulled me up off the couch. I kissed the hand that pulled me up and she giggled. Wait? What? Did Hermione just giggle? "Did you just giggle?"

"I guess I did. Hmmm. What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but it kind of scares me," I said truthfully, closing the door by knocking three times on the wall of Percy's room.

She dropped her head back and laughed, more happily than I'd heard in... well ever. "How many books are in there?"

"As many as you want to be there. If you say the name of a book it doesn't already have, it will appear and stay in there."

"So, nobody knows about this but you, me, and Percy?"

"Percy doesn't even know. My great uncle chose to tell me about it. Apparently, the last Weasley that lived in the house chooses one family member that lives in the house to tell before they die."

"But what if they died unexpectedly?" she asked, leading me up to my room.

"You always write a letter right after you're told to another member living in the house, just in case. That letter has the name of the person you chose to tell and "DO NOT OPEN" in capitals. It doesn't matter that it says that anyway. A charm is set on it so that only the person that it was intended to can open it. You update it after you move out."

"Did your uncle say why he chose you? Before he died, I mean?"

"He said that I was always keeping secrets as a small child. I always kept them, no matter who questioned me." I opened the door to my room.

"So he thought you trustworthy? Shouldn't he have chosen someone who liked to read?"

"He did. I always have liked reading. Just fiction though. I don't like reading textbooks and such."

"I never knew that," she said, in awe, sitting cross-legged at the head of my bed. "I knew you were smart, and I always had suspicions that you liked to read, but I didn't know. Are there any secret rooms in your room? Maybe a passage to a secret music room?" She was just making fun of me now.

"Actually, that's in Ginny's room," I answered, with the most serious look on my face. I sat down on the bed, right in front of her.

"_Really?_" She sounded very excited. Whether she really was, or she was acting I couldn't figure out.

"No."

"Oh. Well, how about -"

"No special passages to a shed either. No more secret anything," I said, rolling my eyes. She looked downhearted.

"You mean there'll be no secret snogging, or midnight rendezvous? No secret dates or sneaking off somewhere to be together?"

"Oh, there'll be _plenty_ of that."

"Good. I'll have to have the whole thing now that I've had a taste."

"You are welcome to take as much as you want, but, be warned, there won't be a refund."

"Promise?"

I laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Absolutely." She dragged me back in for another kiss. She began to lean back onto my pillows, and I lay on top of her. I felt her open her mouth and breathe deeply. I started to pull away, and then I realized she was breathing in my scent. Tentatively, I touched the tip of my tongue to her bottom lip. She sighed and opened her mouth wider, allowing me in. This was real, and right. This was what kissing was supposed to be like. Then, I heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. I pulled away quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"Like someone coming up the stairs?" she said, looking alarmed. We quickly sat up like we were moments before and straightened our clothes as I said, "Quidditch isn't so hard, Hermione. It just takes a little practice."

Hermione caught on quickly. "I just don't think I have the coordination for sports, Ron. I think I should stick to books."

"You don't know what you're missing." I paused. "You could at least try. I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't be too bad at it."

"I would be awful, Ron. What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

I realized that this was actually becoming a topic we wanted to talk about. "You would be fine. You can't be the star at everything, but you could turn out to be competent with some practice."

"Who said I wanted to be the star of everything?!" she asked, angrily standing up.

"Nobody! What I mean is you might not be perfect at it, but you could be a good player with some practice. I mean... you have discipline. That's half of being good at a sport."

"You just pulled that from no where, Ronald Weasley," she said, forgetting the point of the conversation in the first place. "You just said that to placate me, and I don't like it. Not at all!"

I was suddenly angry for reasons I didn't want to say. I stood up too and crossed over to her side of the bed, saying, "How in the bloody hell could you get something bad from 'you could be a good player'?! I was complimenting you!"

"Yes, but you don't actually believe it! You just said it so I would stop being mad at you. That's not why you compliment people!" She was in my face, screaming at me, not a minute after.

"And who are you to be teaching me about manners, you who jump up and start yelling at me at the drop of a hat!" I yelled. "And by the way, I do believe it! I think you could do anything you set your mind to!" Well, that reason just flew out into the open.

"Oh, Really?! Well -" Then she stopped, realizing that I had just said one of the reasons that I loved her. After a moment, she said quietly. "'To' is a prepositional phrase and you can't put it at the end of a sentence." She looked down at her feet, and I looked down at mine. It was exactly what would have happened back at school. One would have shouted something they didn't want the other to know, and then it would endlessly awkward. Then, I looked up and pulled her head up so she looked into my eyes, and she whispered, so that no one would hear, "Do you really?"

Her brown eyes were so beautiful and deep, almost aged, like she knew much more than anyone her age should. I whispered back, "Of course I do. And I love you for it." She half-smiled and, quietly as I could, I kissed her. I pulled away quickly, knowing that someone would come in soon. Sure enough, Harry came in like he hadn't been standing outside the door the last few minutes.

"Are you okay? I heard shouting," he said, standing on the other side of my bed, between his and mine.

"We're fine," Hermione said stiffly, like she was mad at me, and then narrowed her eyes at me. She is so bloody brilliant.

Harry raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, but merely said, "If you say so... So, errrrrr...do you want to go the day after the wedding?"

That was random. "I was thinking we could maybe two or three days after the wedding," I said, prolonging my time alone with Hermione.

"I was thinking the same thing. Give us a day or two to ourselves before we start off," Hermione chimed in.

"Well, that's why I figured I better ask. Well, your mum wants you to get ready for the rehearsal, Ron."

"It's not until seven! What time is it now?"

"Nine," Hermione answered.

"So she thinks it takes me ten hours to get ready? For a rehearsal, no less?"

"Well, considering how slow you were getting up this morning, I wouldn't be surprised if she did think it took you ten hours to get ready."

"Ha ha," I said, sarcastically.

Harry looked slightly startled. "Woke him up this morning?"

I was confused for a moment, and then I realized he thought that we slept together last night. "Hermione woke me up this morning to see the sunrise."

"So she, literally, woke you up at the crack of dawn?" I nodded, and Harry cracked up. He laughed so hard he fell backwards onto his bed and rolled. Hermione and I shared a look. Apparently, we were having the same thought: Harry has lost it.

"Are you taking the mickey?" Hermione asked him.

"Crack...of...dawn..." he said between gasps of air.

"Well, I'm going to go to Ginny's room." Hermione said, looking pointedly at me, after Harry had calmed down a bit.

"Okay." Harry and I said. I knew she was going to the library. I also knew we would be there a lot. But what I wasn't sure of was how I was going to get in there. "So, Harry. How was breakfast?"

"Awkward."

"Wh- Oh, Ginny."

"Yeah, apparently it's going to be harder than I thought to turn off my feelings for Ginny until I finish."

"I know. I mean after you've had her it's going to be almost impossible to give her up."

"Yea- Wait. How did you know?"

Oh hell. "Just an educated guess, of course."

"Like how you would feel if you ever dated Hermione and had to break up with her?"

"Yeah." There was no point in denying it anymore with Harry. He knew the total agony of love, and the most wonderful, walking on clouds feeling.

"So are you two ever going to get together?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

I know, I know. I'm a horribly evil liar. Lying to my best friend about his other best friend. I'm just awful.

"Well, you should give it a try. It's really worth it. If you really love her."

"I do."

"I know."

"Maybe I'll try someday, after all this upheaval with Voldemort."

"I wouldn't wait. I have a feeling we might meet up with Krum again."

My fists clenched. "Why's that?"

"I think that everyone will want to band together and help fight Voldemort."

"I don't know if I consider Vicky a threat," I really didn't.

"I would, if I were you. He's an international Quidditch star and you're a lowly Hogwarts student."

"A Hogwarts student that she's known since she was eleven. She's only known him since she was fourteen, and hasn't seen him since."

"What if the memories all come back and she dates him?"

"She won't!" I yelled.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Hermione, and she wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't go running off with some guy she hasn't seen in three years."

"Oh yeah? Listen, if she'll date McLaggen, she'll definitely go back to someone she hasn't seen in three years."

"Go back?! She never dated him!"

"How do you know that? Did she tell you that?"

"No, but -"

"There! You have no reason to just believe she'll pick you over all others. Unless you're not telling me something."

I thought about it for about half a second, then I whispered. "You can't tell the family this, but Hermione told me she loves me and we're..." We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We were more than that. "We're Hermione and Ron. We don't need to be labeled."

Harry nodded, smiling knowingly, but the happiness didn't touch his eyes. They were still as troubled as before. I wondered if he could leave now. I looked at Harry and said, "Could I -"

"Go to her," Harry interrupted.

"Thanks, mate." I left the room and looked back at the door, now wondering if I Should've left, then went down the stairs to Percy's room and found the library closed. Was Hermione was in there? I didn't know, but I looked for the spot, anyway. As I crouched finally found the spot, I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a whisper of breath in my ear, saying, "I hope you're not running off to your other girlfriend."

"What other girlfriend would I Ever bring home? I love only one."

"That doesn't mean anything."

I shook my head and pressed the wallpaper, and stood up with her, turning around to face her. "You're wrong. It means _everything_." I took my hands and placed them on her cheeks, gently massaging her skin. She sighed shakily, like she was crying. "What's wrong, baby?" She shook her head, as if to say she didn't want to tell me. "Come on inside and sit down." She nodded and I helped her inside and I led her to sit down on a couch. "Now are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple a times and then she said, "I don't know if we should do this."

"What do you mean? Being together?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Harry. And lack of Ginny."

"I was just thinking about that. I told him, and he smiled, but you could tell...he had some sort of...struggle."

"Like he wanted to be happy for us, but couldn't because he wished he could be doing the same with Ginny?"

"Exactly. Did Ginny do the same thing?" Hermione nodded again.

"They need each other," she said.

"Yeah, but Harry thinks if he stops now, Ginny will be safe."

"No one is safe."

We fell silent, contemplating everything. Hermione moved over onto my lap with her back on my stomach. I held her stomach, and we turned slightly and lay back on the couch. She turned her head and I turned mine, and we briefly kissed. Then she placed her hands on top of mine and we didn't move.

We still didn't say anything at all in response to the last statement said. It wasn't like we had forgotten it, but the exact opposite, we couldn't. Finally, I cleared my throat and said, "You know that book you picked yesterday? Would you like me to read it to you?"

"It's a kissing book," she said, moving off of me and sitting up on the very back of the couch.

I laughed. "That's okay with me." I moved up the couch, resting my back on the armrest, and I laid my left arm out towards her. She curled up in my arm and I wrapped it around her. I called the book, and held it in front of both of us, so she could read it as well.

"I'd never given much thought to how I would die..."

We read for a while. I wasn't aware of the time, and didn't intend to stop, "... 'Come on then,' he encouraged. 'I'll show you.'" At the end of the chapter, I turned the page and Hermione said, "Honey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shouldn't you go get ready for the rehearsal?"

I looked at my watch. It was six.

"Oh hell."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We have to go," I said, taking my arm away from her and sitting up slightly. She moved away, and said, "I know." We got up and I put the book on the table next to the couch.

"Sorry," I said, after we had gone out of the room and I closed it.

"For what?" she asked, walking towards the door to the hall.

"For ending our..." I trailed off. I had no clue what to call it. I walked out behind her and closed the door.

"Secret escapade?"

"Sure."

"It's fine. You have to go," she said, as we reached her room.

"Alright. Love you," I said, kissing her gently.

"Love you, too," she said as I went up the stairs to my room.

-----------

After the rehearsal, Hermione Apparated us back to Percy's room.

"I have got to get my license," I said, automatically kicking the spot, having been thinking about exactly where it was throughout the rehearsal.

"Are you ready to get back to our book?" she asked, as we positioned ourselves on the couch.

"Absolutely." I said, picking it up and staring to read to her. I continued to read. "...And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat." At the end of the book, I closed it, and said "Back to shelf." and the book flew off to its spot. Hermione blinked blearily and said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For reading it to me," she yawned.

"Oh it was nothing," I said. "I liked it."

"Really? I never thought a guy would ever like that kind of book." Her speech was starting to slur with tiredness. I stroked her hair with my now free hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, almost too quietly to hear. Her eyes closed and within seconds her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I slid down to make a more comfortable spot on the couch and within minutes, I was asleep.

-----------

I woke up the next morning with Hermione in my arms and sunlight shining through the room. I smiled at Hermione's sleeping form and closed my eyes. Then I realized that it was the morning of my brother's wedding. Quickly I looked at my watch and saw that it was seven.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled. I gently shook Hermione. "Hermione. Hermione, sweetheart."

Her eyelids fluttered and she yawned, "Good morning." She smiled slightly, and looked around with her eyes started opening and closing slowly. Then they shot open. "Oh bloody hell! We should be getting ready!"

"Hermione Jane Granger! Don't use such vulgar language!"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, getting up and pulling at her clothes slightly. "Oh hell. Ginny and Harry don't know where we are. Even worse, they're probably looking for us." It was a slow realization, I looked at her, and I could feel my eyes widening.

"Bugger."

We rushed out of the room, quickly closing it and starting to run our separate ways. Suddenly I stopped and turned my head and Hermione must've done the same because our eyes met at the same exact moment I turned my head. We rushed towards each other and we kissed passionately. "I'll see you later," she said.

"'Bye!" I said, rushing up the stairs to my room. Thankfully, Harry was still asleep, and I woke him up like I had been there all night. "Harry! Come on, mate!"

He opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh. When did you get in last night?" he asked mischievously.

"Late."

Okay, I lie. Well, half-lie.

"Uh-huh," he said knowingly.

I started getting my suit out of the closet and said, "Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh."

I just rolled my eyes and started changing. I wondered how Hermione was doing downstairs, knowing full well that Ginny had probably already been awake. I didn't worry about it. Hermione knew how to keep her cool. She wouldn't blow the secret. Just thinking about her made me smile, and as I got ready, I wondered how long it would be until our own wedding day.

A/N: I shall leave the mistake because it helps me mark my growth as both writer and reader, but as one reviewer pointed out, Twilight would not have been published at the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding, nor would it be Hermione's favorite book. Classics more suit Hermione, such as Jane Eyre in some of my later fics. At the time this was written, I was becoming as enthralled with Twilight as I am with Harry Potter, making me highly unintelligent about the whole thing. I now realize that the series is completely unworthy of Hermione's attention.

In short: I was young and very stupid.


End file.
